Passion & Disaster
by NADZ144
Summary: Jasper and Natalie. Together, they look like a tragic love story ready to unfold. To love someone so passionately that it might lead to a total disaster. What you see is just a start. JasperOc. Warning: Language.TeenPreg. Chap2 up! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Natalie

**Author's Note: Hey, guys. I know it's been ages since I've updated Pearls Over Diamonds but to be honest, I've run out of ideas. Sure, I have the basic outline of the story but I have failed to connect them and make them into an actual story. So, if you have any suggestions, ideas; heck, even flames, they are very, very, very welcome. Maybe some word in your review or PM would trigger something.**

**This is my new story, obviously. It's been in my document file for a while now. I guess you can call this a mini-series since I don't plan making it more than ten chapters.**

**Alice will appear later.**

**Enjoy.**

**Main Pairing: Jasper Whitlock & Natalie Wells (OC).**

** Other pairing: Edward Masen & Evan Aisling. Emmett McCarthy & Rosalie Hale. And others that might appear later.**

**World: Alternate universe where they are all humans. Evan and Edward are in this.**

**Warning: No Bella. Language. Teen pregnancy. Underage sex. If any of those offends you, I suggest you leave.**

**Natalie**

Ask anyone in ____________ High who was the currently cutes couple, they would answer Edward Cullen and Evan Aisling: a cute fairy with a Greek God.

If you ask them who was the currently clichéd-but cute- couple, they would answer Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen: the jock and the head cheerleader. Cliché, right?

But if you would ask them which couple would be the most gossiped about - currently, that is - they would say Jasper Whitlock and Natalie Wells.

Though Rosalie and Emmett seemed to be the fiery couple type, but when people look at them, they see two people designed to be together. But when people look at Jasper and Natalie, they see a tragic love story waiting to happen. Like there would be a twenty-first century Romeo and Juliet real life story waiting to unfold.

Maybe it was because it was senior year, the inevitable good-bye. The part where you try to keep a long-distance relationship and you struggle but in the back of your mind, you know it just wouldn't work. Another inevitable event. Maybe it was that, both of them were graduating this year, and separating.

But if you ask them, they would say that it was because their other was just being so fucking difficult.

Like right now, they're having a screaming match, like who would make the other cry first.

"You know what? I'm not even going to waste my time here arguing with you. Unlike _you_, some people have to actually _work_ to get where they want to be!" Natalie screamed. She knew it wasn't true. Jasper worked hard to get into Harvard, despite the popular belief that he bribed teachers and the university itself to get in. She knew it was also below the belt. Natalia did that often: when she was mad she said things that she didn't mean. She just wanted to hurt the other's feelings the way she was hurt. She often took the defense and strike back when she was hurt.

She said those things because Jasper just accused her of cheating on him. Because before the yelling match started, she told him she was pregnant with his baby.

He said that it was impossible; they were being safe, all the time. But these things happen. Believe it or not, it happens. Because sometimes Fate was bored and thought: 'hey, wouldn't it be funny that she was pregnant even though they used condoms?'

Fan-fucking-tastic, isn't it?

"Well, why don't you go to the _real_ father and ask him to take up on that responsibility?" He yelled back, he rarely yell, scratch that, he never yelled. He was a cool, calm, laid-back person that everyone liked.

This was just one exception.

By then, Natalie already grabbed her purse and stormed out of his apartment.

That's right, he lives alone. In one of the most expensive apartment you can find here in _______. That's where his parents' money got him. And that it didn't hurt that he was a part-time model.

Natalie was just too sad, too hurt and too angry to say anything back to him. With no transportation home, she walked, raining as it was. Her steps were angry and she looked down, paying attention not to step on puddles.

She was cussing at everything and everyone mentally: God, Fate, boyfriends, men, boys, pavements, stupid stranger looking at her with worried expression, condoms, pregnancy tests, shoes and Jasper.

But as she walked, she was slowly calming down, and found herself seeing in Jasper's point of view, involuntarily.

She could see it: senior year. The year where you leave a world that you have known for four years and into a whole new interesting world, with your future laid down in front of you. Got accepted into Harvard, something you had worked for so hard. Then everything you plan for backfires because your girlfriend got pregnant.

It hurt her in ways that words would never even begin to convey. Was that how Jasper saw it? Was that it? Was she just another girl in his long list of girlfriends? Natalie was all for thinking Jasper's future, she supported him, told him that he would get accepted anywhere. It was true. He got accepted to Yale, Harvard, Dartmouth, Syracuse and others. He had a great future in front of him, she knew that and for that she was really proud of him, as an girlfriend had a right to. But that was it? It didn't mean a bit, or at all that she loved him?

And did he ever love her?

Natalie wasn't stupid, before she came along, Jasper had an impressive list of girlfriends, not that he actually listed them down on a paper or something but you get the idea. She also knew, out of all of them, she was the longest one to stay. One year, two months and two weeks to be exact, while the other girls never stayed longer than two months.

Then fear took her. Would Jasper leave her? Was he tired of her, like he was with his past girlfriends? Would he leave her? If so - since it looked so probable right now, especially given their strained relationship for the last two weeks – then what would she do? Would she keep it, or have an abortion?

She was eighteen for fuck's sake! How was she going to make a decision like that?

She stopped walking and looked down. She brought her hand to touch her belly, where the baby would be. No, she couldn't do it. She couldn't kill a life. She was perfectly aware that she was throwing away her future by deciding this, but she couldn't kill it. Her baby.

Jasper and hers. Theirs.

Because she kept thinking:

What if the baby had Jasper's blue eyes? Or his honey-blond hair? Or _her_ black hair? Or her grey eyes, something that she shared with her late mother?

It was rather strange to think that the most life-changing decision in her life happened on the sidewalk with rain pouring on her and strangers passing by looking at her strangely. Then she heard a honk, and to her infinite amazement and wonder, as she looked up, she saw Jasper and his infamous motorcycle, looking like the sex God he is, wearing leather jacket, jeans and helmet.

"Need a ride, ma'am?"

* * *

**I h****ave zero knowledge of universities and photography. SO if you have any information to share with me, PM or review this story.**

**And if you see any inconsistencies, put it in the review.**

**In conclusion of my rant: REVIEW!!**


	2. Jasper

**Author's Note: Woot! I'm on a roll! And Happy New Year everyone!!! I'm a freakin' senior! I aim to make as many freshmen's live a living nightmare this year.**

**Kidding.**

**Onwards with the story.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Main Pairing: Jasper Whitlock & Natalie Wells (OC).**

**Other pairing: Edward Masen & Evan Aisling. Emmett McCarthy & Rosalie Hale. And others that might appear later.**

**World: Alternate universe where they are all humans. Evan and Edward are in this.**

**Warning: No Bella. Language. Teen pregnancy. Underage sex. If any of those offends you, I suggest you leave.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Jasper**

Shit.

He didn't mean to say that. He really didn't. It came out all wrong. He was wondering of the possibilities. Then he became angered and jealous by it since the possibility of it happening was big.

He wasn't stupid. Natalie was the type of girl that made every male turn to look twice. Then they would stare, openly, which usually result with him trying his best not to punch those idiots. Plus, since two weeks ago, there was a strain in their relationship, and he could see guys all around her hanging over her like fucking vultures, waiting for them to break up so they themselves could pick up the pieces and be the Knight in Shining Armor.

But what really happened two weeks ago was something that Natalie never realized. She was the one who started it, really. But she didn't realize that she hurt him. Maybe he had been too over-sensitive, but it had hurt him.

They were in his bed, in his apartment, talking about the future and whatnot. Just things like that in general: where they would be in ten years.

They thought Rosalie and Emmett would be together, still. They seem to be the type of couple to stay together through whatever shit. Emmett would be some football star and Rosalie would be an automotive engineer. Or a well-known model, whichever.

Edward and Evan would still be together, they were practically soulmates. They imagined that Edward would ask Evan to marry him and she would say yes. They seemed the type to be mature beyond their years; they could handle being married even though they were still young. Edward would be some famous composer and Evan would continue singing.

Both couple would be so disgustingly happy that no one, single or married, would stand sitting in the same room as them.

Then, it was the subject of them. Natalie avoided the subject. When Jasper pushed her, Natalie claimed that not everything's built to last. Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Evan, yeah, sure, those were the picture that defines the phrase 'forever and always', but she wasn't sure that they, Jasper and herself, would last.

He was hurt. His over-active imagination produced images that he never even thought about. An image of Natalie and some other man getting married, her in the infamous white dress, him –that 'some other man'- in a tux, saying 'I do' to each other. Then an image of her and that 'some other man', not him; not Jasper, holding her and other various images that he always imagined would be of them. Him and Natalie.

He was hurt, because he always had considered her to be 'the one'. The one that he would kneel on one knee to, the one that he would grow old with, the one he would come home to, the one that he would argue with, the one that he would make sex jokes to when she's literally giving birth to their child while she curses him and squeezing his hand.

When he sees her, he sees the best of himself. She could do that: bring out the best of himself that he didn't know he had. She was – is – the best thing that ever happened to him.

But the best thing that ever happened to him just walked out of that door, and he's standing there like an idiot.

'Fuck, do _something_, Jasper', the voice in his head snapped him out of his reverie.

He grabbed his jacket and helmet and the keys to his bike and went out of that door, looking for Natalie, his Natalie. He would literally kneel for forgiveness if that were what it took to get her back.

He searched for her and finally found her three blocks away from his apartment, soaking wet in the rain, just like the first time they met. She was the most beautiful creature on Earth, Evan and Rosalie paled in comparison. He honked.

She turned around, looking surprise beyond words that she saw him there.

Then he said the first thing that he said to her one year, two months and two weeks before, the first time they officially met: "Need a ride, ma'am?"

* * *

**Review. I want this story to be different than any other ever written, so be prepared to read about the Volturis being semi-nice. Somehow I imagine Jane to be totally bitchy and sadistic to other people but a loyal friend. Let's see how that works out, shall we?**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
